The Wrath of a Fan
by pikaree1
Summary: Who's read my fanfiction 'The Scheme of a Fan' for Fairy Tail? This story is also about a pairing, but it's mainly for bashing an unwanted obstacle... WARNING: LUCIA-BASHING. ANOTHER WARNING: IMPLIED HARU X ELIE. YET ANOTHER WARNING: LUCIA IS LITERALLY BASHED WITH A KEYBOARED. AAAAAAAAAAAAAND ANOTHER WARNING: THE FOURTH WALL GETS BROKEN.


**Petal: Hello, folks! I'm pretty new to this fandom, so please treat me kindly! Anyway, who's read my fanfiction 'The Scheme of a Fan' for Fairy Tail? This story is also about a pairing, but it's mainly for bashing an unwanted **_**obstacle...**_

**Lucia: I was just releasing her powers! **_**Not really, but I'm sure she'll believe since I'm the handsome and arrogant bishie bad guy...**_

**Petal: Up shut, buster. We **_**all**_** know you kissed her on purpose. AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT! AND IF THAT'S SERIOUSLY WHAT YOU THINK AND NOT WORDS THAT I'M MAKING YOU THINK, I BET YOUR SHADOW STONE IS SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOUR HEAD IN PROPORTION WITH YOUR BODY!**

**Plue: Puuuuun! Pu-pun!**

**Griff: Sir Plue said, "She doesn't own Rave Master."**

After *grimaces* KISSING ELIE, Lucia walked off. He walked until the eclipse began- by then, he was a fair distance away- and then set up camp. "What a day," he yawned, flopping over onto his sleeping bag. "Kissed a girl to awaken Etherion, easily beat her little boyfriend, and caused trouble for the Oracion Six. Dad would be so proud."

"That despicable low-life hard-to-keep-dead villain might be, but I'm not!" a voice rang out.

Lucia sprang up. "Who said that?!" he demanded, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"I did!" declared a voice behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. There was a loud cough. "I'm down here, you tree!"

He looked down and saw a young girl around half his height with bright red hair, green eyes, and an old-looking brown cloak. "And you are…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Petal!" she announced, puffing out her diminutive chest proudly. "That's both my pen name and the name of the vessel I'm possessing, although I'm considering changing it to Ross!"

Lucia raised his other eyebrow as well. "Pen name? Vessel?"

She sighed. "I'm part of a two-person fanfiction team although my partner in forcing characters to do stuff is currently on hiatus for an indefinite period of time. As for vessel- I should technically do a self insert, but I'm temporarily possessing my OC instead. She was more than willing when she heard my reason; she's based off my crazy subconcious, after all. Now! That's enough breaking the fourth wall! Punishment time!"

Lucia was already walking away.

"Hey!" Petal pulled a pencil out of her cloak, and it defied physics and stretched until it reached Lucia. Then it wrapped itself around him, effectively tying him up, and dragged him back. "You've got a lot to answer for," she barked. "Well, only one thing. But you've made plenty of people furious by kissing Elie!"

"Why? I doubt you have a fancrush on her, so what's the big deal?" he complained.

She froze. "Did you just say… 'What's the big deal?'" she asked in a dangerously quiet and calm voice. Before he could answer, she continued, "I'll tell you what's the big deal! We fans do as many of us are prone to do: we ship! We ship, daydream or write about the ship, and get excited over every little hint! When Plue accidentally pushed Elie onto Haru earlier in the episode, I wanted to just jump right through that screen and hug the li'l critter! Well, not that I don't want to do that on a daily basis, but that's beside the point! The point here is that by attempting to become an obstacle in the beauty that is Haru x Elie, you have angered hundreds!" Now she extracted a keyboard from her cloak and began whacking him on the head with it. Remember, he was still tied up, and she was an author! So it was possible! "This is for Elie! And this is for Haru! And this is for the fandom! And this is for my angry comrades who I've never met! AND THIS IS FOR ME!" The last blow was the hardest.

"Hey! Hurting me is against the rules!" Lucia complained. "If I'm not here, you won't be able to finish watching Rave Master!"

Petal smiled wickedly. "Too bad. Mashima-sensei finished the series long ago, and besides—fanfiction has absolutely nothing to do with canon besides using the characters. Prepare for more pain by keyboard."

The agonized yells that ripped through Lucia's throat were unheard as Haru and the gang fought the Oracion Six.

**Petal: The end! And a wonderful end it is, too!**

**Lucia: Ow... No it's not...**

**Petal: Up shut, you. Please review!**


End file.
